The Cyborg Saga
by TheGreatSaiyaman2K2
Summary: Dr. Gasket (as is made apparent by the title) finally shows himself, and wait'll you see his new weapon of mass destruction! Sorry for the long wait, my fan(s), I just hope my sometime inspiration livvylove is still hanging around to review/inspire again!
1. The New Girl

DRAGON BALL Z  
  
The Cyborg Saga  
  
Episode One: The New Girl  
  
Rating: PG for later `episodes'. May become R or NC-17 eventually  
  
Summary: Goten makes a new friend, only to discover that she is not what she seems... Set during Goten's first year at Orange Star High. No, not a typo, it's after the DBZ series. I've just never seen DBGT, so I'm keeping the title DBZ.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters therein, although I wish I did. Cyborg 01/Medina is ©TheGreatSaiyaman2K2, as are any other characters that attend Orange High, and any other original characters that make an appearance.  
  
(A/N: This story takes place after the DBZ series, at a time in which Goten is 16 years old)  
  
Goten was heading to Orange Star High, his school. It was Wednesday morning, a day everyone who goes to school or works a job on weekdays only despises, because it is smack dab in the middle of the week. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the schoolyard. (Hey, what the heck's going on here? Who's the new guy?) Goten thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly the `new guy' turned around, and Goten was surprised. He thought, from the way the person fought, that it was a guy, but no way! "Aaahhh! (No way! That can't be right! The new guy's a...girl?)"  
  
"Hey, what're you staring at?" the new kid asked sharply. She was about Goten's age, a little shorter, with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore tattered camouflage pants, torn off at the knees, and a black tee-shirt with `Slipknot' on one shoulder and `Korn' on the other (don't ask me how she knew about Slipknot and Korn, let alone got a shirt with their names on it. I'm just the author, not the technical expert!), and the odd thing about the shirt is that it appeared to have once had something on the front, but it was faded, and the shirt was two different shades of black. Around her neck she wore a leather choker with `dog-collar'-like spikes.  
  
"Umm... N-nothing! I just th-thought..."  
  
"You thought what?"  
  
Umm...well...I mean...seeing how you fought..."  
  
"You thought I was a guy, didn't you?! You freak!" She stormed off, but several people in the direction she was heading could see that she was smiling.  
  
"But...but...I...I..."  
  
The new girl headed behind the gym, and began talking to herself, or so everyone around (if there had been anyone) would have thought. "Phase one complete. I have made contact with Target Alpha, and will close the snare tonight."  
  
Trunks was flying over Satan City when he saw a small commotion at the mall. As Trunks was now an official deputy of Satan City PD, he decided to check it out in an official capacity instead of as a `hero'. "Trunks to HQ, confirm public dispute, punches thrown, WHOA! HQ, do you read me? Energy blast from combat zone. Reason to assume the combatants are highly trained and very serious."  
  
Trunks then flies down to observe the combat from 1,000 feet above, hidden by the mall building. "I'm observing the..."  
  
One of the combatants, a giant, demon-looking robot, cocked its head towards Trunks' location, and proceeded to fire an energy blast at him, but too slow. In less than a second, Trunks was behind the robot.  
  
Too slow, tall, steel, and moronic!" Trunks proceeded to make an attempt to remove the robot's head (with a strong kick). The head flew off, but underneath was another head, that of the girl Goten had described earlier. "Y-you...?"  
  
"You let your guard down, pretty-boy!" replied the girl, and lashed out with a snap-kick to his chest. (Why do I feel like I know him...?) But too little, too late, for Trunks was once again behind her, and he (albeit reluctantly) kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious. "...Sorry..."  
  
Later, the girl found herself strapped to a bed in Capsule Corp. HQ, without her armor. Her right arm and legs, which had been revealed as mechanical by the destruction of a holo-emitter on her belt, were thoroughly restrained, and she could not move a servo-muscle on them. "Ughh...! Wh...where AM I?! I demand answers!"  
  
"Calm down. We don't want to hurt you. All we want to know is who you are and why you're causing so much trouble around town." Goten said.  
  
She ignored him, and instead began talking to `herself' again. "Targets Alpha and Beta are holding me prisoner, and I am unable to complete my mission. Orders?...Master, please, don't leave me like...this... Master...? Where...Damn!"  
  
"We've disabled your communications network with your `master', so you won't be able to get any help from him. Now TALK!" Trunks said.  
  
"Umm...I'd do what he says..." Goten cautioned. "He has a way of getting what he wants, and if he doesn't..."  
  
"Oh, I see, this is some kind of twisted `good cop, bad cop' routine, huh? Well I'm not buying it!"  
  
"Umm...actually...his father is Vegeta, the guy who almost destroyed the world (if it hadn't been for my dad). So I think you should..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" She replied, angrily.  
  
Will Trunks and Goten get any information out of the mysterious cyborg girl? Will Trunks have to resort to his father's techniques? Will any other key DBZ characters make an appearance? Find out next time, on "Dragon Ball Z: The Cyborg Saga"! 


	2. Medina

DRAGON BALL Z  
  
The Cyborg Saga  
  
Episode Two: Medina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters. Medina (the name) is based on a friend of my X-Men: Evolution RPG character, but Medina (the character) and Dr. Gasket, as well as any other OC's, belong to me! MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol  
  
The cyborg lay perfectly still. Goten looked over at Trunks. "Damn, Trunks, ya think you were maybe a bit too hard on her?!"  
  
"I did what I had to, Goten. If you have such a weak stomach..." Trunks retorted.  
  
"It's not my stomach that's making me uneasy...I think you killed her!"  
  
" `She' was a menace to society. `She' wouldn't have stopped if I'd...AAAGCKKK!" The cyborg reached her hand up and grabbed Trunks' throat.  
  
"You want to know so badly who I am? Well you better listen and listen good." She began to tell her story.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
My name is Medina. I was raised by an evil woman who pretended to be a good mother. I never knew my real mother, because she abandoned me when I was only a few months old.  
  
On my seventh birthday, I got the worst present ever. My `mother' sold me to the scientific community for experimentation, just so she could keep herself and her real family alive. The scientist who `acquired' me from her was a strange man named Dr. Gasket.  
  
The Doctor and his assistant performed numerous experiments on me, resulting in the replacement of several body parts with metal prostheses, which are fully capable of acting and reacting like the real thing, only with 50 times the strength, and several other `enhancements.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"What sort of `enhancements'?" Goten asked.  
  
"Gakkk urrk?" asked the still-being-strangled Trunks.  
  
"You know, the usual...enhanced optics with infra-red and heat sensors as well as a built-in scouter-type device, mental-capacity-increasing implants in my brain, things like that." Medina replied, then returned to her story.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So now, the worst present ever has become the best tool for revenge.  
  
They had moved often, so I was unable to track them down at first. Eventually I narrowed their location down to this area of the country, this city or one of its neighbors. I've been searching for them ever since.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"And now, I'm going back!" she exclaimed as she threw Trunks at the wall and got off the bio-bed. "Catch me if you can." She directed this last at Goten, and then moved as though she were going to grab his throat, but instead pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him long and hard on the lips. Next thing Goten knew, Medina had left Capsule Corp.  
  
"Wha...H...Whe..."  
  
"She's gone, oof Goten. You let her escape."  
  
"N-no! I didn't! Sh-she caught me by surprise! I-I'll go get her back!"  
  
"If you can't take her alive...kill her. I'll `look the other way'."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks like he just sprouted five extra heads, a scaly tail and claws (which in the DBZ-verse, you never know, but that's not why). "T-Trunks, what are you saying? You're an officer of the law, I'm a full-blooded hero, neither of us is supposed to condone killing, let alone actually kill!"  
  
"Just get the job done, Goten. Or should I say...Chicken-wuss!"  
  
Will Goten `get the job done' peacefully, or will he have to kill Medina? Will he just stand there and take that (Final Fantasy 8-style) insult, or will he do something about it? Will Medina reveal whether that kiss was just a distraction or she really meant it? Find out next time, on `Dragon Ball Z: The Cyborg Saga'! 


	3. Fire In The Sky

DRAGON BALL Z  
  
The Cyborg Saga  
  
Episode Three: Fire In The  
  
Sky  
  
Goten flew over the city, trying to find the cyborg, who he had discovered to be named Medina. Over the upper-class section of the Residential Area of Satan City (near Hercule's home, likely), he finally caught sight of her. "Hey, what's going on?" he yelled.  
  
"Goten, stay back. This doesn't concern you." Medina replied. Goten flew in closer, and saw that she was hurling energy blasts from her mech arm at a house. The walls were ready to collapse.  
  
(I have to distract her, let those people out safely!) Goten thought. He then fired a Kamehameha wave past her head, close enough that she felt the air disturbed and the heat singing her cheek.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! I said stay back! I warned you!" she exclaimed, but then her face grew sad as she said: "I really don't want to have to hurt you. Please, just go away, let me do my job, and stay safe."  
  
"Sorry, Medina, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, those people are innocent, and I can't let them come to harm." (I know, a bit too much like a Saiyaman speech, but it gets the point across.)  
  
"Goten, you don't know what you're talking about! You remember those people I told you about, my so-called `parents'? Well these are them, and it's time to get even!"  
  
"Medina, just because they wronged you doesn't make it right for you to wrong them! Sorry, I'm tongue-tied. What I mean to say is two wrongs don't make a right! No, that's not it either! ... ... ... ... I guess I mean...WHOA!" Medina fired an energy blast at Goten, who managed to get out of the way in time. He turned around to see if the blast had hurt anyone, and he saw...a whole mountain-range in the distance demolished! That's one powerful blast! "Watch where you're firing!"  
  
"Sorry, Goten, but you leave me no choice." Medina said as she leaped into the air and fired again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this, but you've forced me!" Goten put his hands in Kamehameha form, and began to make the motions. "Chou...Ka...Me...Ha...Me...  
  
HAAAAAA!" Medina dodged the blast, but not before it opened a gouge in her mech arm.  
  
"AAAHH! huh...huh... You're good...Goten." Medina said as she began to lower herself to the ground. "But my mech parts are much better!" Just then, tiny metal arms sprouted from the area around the gouge and began to rebuild the damaged mech arm. She again leaped into the air, but this time she blew Goten a kiss and leaped into the distance.  
  
"Wh...what was that all about?" Goten wondered.  
  
Will Goten ever catch Medina and bring her to justice? Will we ever find out if those kisses are just distractions or if they are sincere? Will Trunks ever get what he deserves for calling Goten `Chicken-wuss'? Find out next time, on `Dragon Ball Z: The Cyborg Saga'! 


	4. Dr. Gasket Makes His Entrance

DRAGON BALL Z  
The Cyborg Saga  
  
  
Episode 4: Dr. Gasket Makes His Entrance  
  
  
A shadowy figure stands before a holographic screen, watching the battle that  
occurred last chapter. He hits a button on the console, and begins to speak. "Medina," he  
says in an evil but old-sounding voice (sounds sort of like an evil Master Roshi).  
"Report. My monitors are registering damage to your right arm. Have the nano-repair-drones  
activated yet? And why are targets Alpha and Beta, and your parents, still alive?!"  
  
From the speaker came the response: "Ease up, Gramps, I'll handle them at my own  
rate. Nanorepairs activated and complete, I have no clue what your sensors are reading."  
  
(My father always told me to 'never send a girl to do a man's job...I'll go  
finish Goku's son and his fool of a friend myself!) tohught the shadowy figure.  
"Activate...the Mech-Battle Suit Omega."  
  
"~Activating Mech-Battle Suit Omega, Dr. Gasket.~" replied the computer. Just  
then, a wall panel slid away, revealing a giant robot with a position for a pilot.  
  
"I'll take care of Goten myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And speaking of Goten....  
  
"Man, I lost her again! She's good. I have to figure out a way to catch her, or  
me, Trunks, and that innocent...well, mostly innocent...family are toast!" said Goten, to  
himself, as he flew high above the earth's surface to try to locate Medina.  
  
"Goten...Come in, Goten, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Trunks. What's the word? Pick her up on the scanners?"  
  
"No, but I did find something much worse."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Looks like a huge machine, piloted by a human, wreaking havoc downtown. I'm en  
route, meet me there."  
  
"On my way. Out." Then Goten began to fly towards downtown, where Dr. Gasket and  
the Mech-Battle Suit Omega were terrorizing the general populace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Good, they're on their way. Looks like Cyborg 01 is on her way, as well. I'll be  
rid of all my problems in one fell swoop! Such a stroke of luck...and genius!  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) Dr. Gasket thought to himself as he looked at his scanners and continued  
pulverizing the mall. His amplified voice rang out: "I SEEK DEPUTY TRUNKS, HIS ALLY  
GOTEN, AND MY CREATION, CYBORG 01: MEDINA. IF THEY DO NOT ARRIVE IN ONE HOUR, I SHALL  
DESTROY YOUR ENTIRE CITY.MEDINA, YOU ARE A FOOL!  
GOTEN AND TRUNKS ARE ONLY TARGETS BECAUSE THEY STAND IN THE WAY OF MY DOMINION OF THE  
EARTH! YOUR FAMILY IS ONLY A TARGET BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE SERVED ME,  
ALTHOUGH IN HINDSIGHT YOU DID SO POORLY. AS THE TEENAGERS THESE DAYS SAY, GET A FRICKIN'  
CLUE, KID!AH, THERE YOU ARE, GOTEN! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE YOUR FATHER  
DESTROYED MY MENTOR'S MOST PRECIOUS CREATIONS, THE ANDROIDS! 


End file.
